Search For Something?
by thealaee
Summary: "Jangan dekat-dekat, aku ini gay." Apa? Jihoon dan tahun keempatnya diawali dengan tangan yang berdarah, digigit Charles. Menerima pernyataan aneh Guanlin, yang bilang bahwa dirinya gay (Jihoon tidak peduli, sebenarnya) Kawan kawannya pun tidak banyak membantu kecuali membubuhi cerita ini dengan tawa dan rasa hangat khas keluarga. [ Produce 101, Wanna One. PanWink]


Jihoon masih berbaring dan memainkan ponselnya ketika suara kepakan sayap di depan jendela menggangu pagi tenangnya. Bangkit dari kasur dan dengan ogah-ogahan membuka jendelanya hanya untuk menemukan burung hantu keluarga Lee –yang bernama Charles, jangan tanya Jihoon kenapa mereka menamainya begitu– datang membawa sepucuk surat dan _Witch Weekly,_ yang pasti dipesan Ibunya. Jihoon melirik ponselnya sejenak sebelum mengambil makanan Charles, karena burung hantu angkuh itu tidak pernah mau berbagi makanan dari tempat yang sama dengan burung hantu lain, sebelum turun dan memanggil Ibunya di lantai bawah.

"Ini koranmu, Ibu. Kenapa minta Charles membawanya padahal kita punya burung hantu yang _lebih ramah_?" Tanya Jihoon. Separuh bingung, separuhnya lagi kesal. Burung hantu sial itu telah menggigit tangannya belasan kali jadi Jihoon benci sekali padanya.

Ibunya cuma nyengir. Jihoon mendengus.

"Seminggu lagi aku berangkat dan bahkan belum membeli apapun, bu. Kapan tepatnya kita akan ke Diagon Alley?"

"Besok, bagaimana? Aku masih harus mengurus berkas berkas kantorku, Nak. Atau kau mau pergi sendiri?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan ibu saja, besok aku akan bersiap-siap lebih awal. Senang rasanya kembali ke sekolah." Jihoon menggoda ibunya yang otomatis melengkungkan bibirnya sebal.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Sana, panggil ayahmu. Dia sudah di ruang kerjanya padahal kita belum sarapan. Cepat, atau tidak ada sarapan kedua untukmu, Nak."

.

.

.

 **Search For Something?**

 _"_ _Did you see_ _ **my heart?**_ _"_

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Rate:** T

 **Contains typo(s) and boyslove thingy.**

 **Please read at your own risk.**

 **Never take any profit and earn money from this fic.**

 **I just own the plot.**

 **Disclaimer to J.K Rowling.**

 **Characters are belong to themself.**

 **And- yes. This is Harry Potter!AU, everyone. Enjoy!**

 **T** hea

.

.

.

"Aku masih berharap kementrian memfasilitasi sinyal yang memadai untuk dunia ini. Apakah mereka _gak_ tahu kalau ponsel seribu kali lebih praktis dari burung hantu?"

"Kau daritadi terus menyebutkan ponsel, benda apa sih sebenarnya _itu_? Apa mirip pensil?"

"Tidak, Park-idiot-Woojin. Itu beda jauh sekali." Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, berusaha memaklumi Woojin yang notabenenya darah murni dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di dunia Muggle.

Daniel disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil –mengejek Woojin– sebelum lanjut mengagumi lencana prefeknya yang baru. Daniel begitu senang ketika tahu dia akan jadi prefek, lencana keemasan itu sudah berulang kali digosok dan dipoles secara teratur, dua kali sehari, pagi setelah bangun dan malam sebelum tidur sepanjang liburan musim panas. Jihoon mendapat informasi ini dari Woojin, karena Woojin menginap di tempat Seongwoo sepanjang musim panas, merajuk tidak mau pulang. Daniel, yang notabanenya kekasih Seongwoo, menginap disana seminggu sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Hogwarts.

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan karena sepanjang liburan tetap dirumahnya di London. Niatnya ingin mengunjungi Daehwi di manornya tapi malas kalau ingat fakta bahwa keluarga Lee punya peri rumah paling galak sedunia, Flower. Duh, _mending_ Jihoon di rumah seharian, bermain dengan ponsel dan teman temannya di dunia Muggle.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Daehwi, liburan musim panas dua tahun lalu dia berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Jihoon (dan hampir meledakkan bel pintu karena itu kali pertamanya melihat _benda yang menempel di pintu depan dan berbunyi bila ditekan_. Ini penjelasan aneh Daehwi, ngomong ngomong.) dan bertemu dengan kawan main Jihoon yang tinggal diseberang rumahnya, Samuel. Mereka masih menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang, meskipun Samuel masih tidak mengerti kenapa Daehwi tidak punya ponsel.

Jihoon sih, tidak peduli. Baginya yang adalah darah-campuran ini, statusnya cukup menguntungkan. Dia tidak perlu menyesuaikan diri terlalu banyak dengan perkembangan kedua dunia. Ibunya penyihir, dia tahu sejak kecil. Ibunya sering menunjukkan trik trik sihir sederhana padanya jika ayahnya tidak melihat. Ketika Jihoon menerima surat undanganya ke Hogwarts empat tahun lalu, barulah ibunya menceritakan semuanya pada ayahnya. Ayahnya shock berat tapi beralih bangga karena punya dua orang istimewa yang selalu berada disisinya.

Jihoon berhenti melamun ketika para prefek memasuki kompartemen dan menyuruh mereka bersiap karena kereta sebentar lagi sampai. Woojin berisik sekali mencari jubahnya yang terselip jauh kedalam tas dan Jihoon dengan gemas memukul kepalanya.

"Kau ini penyihir atau bukan? _Accio_."

Woojin nyengir, menangkap jubahnya dan mulai mengoceh tentang Quidditch musim ini. Jihoon dan Woojin adalah sepasang beater andalan Gryffindor dan sudah masuk ke tim inti sejak tahun lalu. Ketika akhirnya mereka menuruni kereta, kereta kuda-tanpa-kuda sudah menunggu, siap mengantarkan mereka ke kastil.

.

Jihoon dan Woojin beriringan memasuki kelas Snape (" _Profesor,_ idiot." Ketus Daehwi) dengan ribut, dihadiahkan sebuah pukulan menyakitkan buku tebal di kepala mereka. Woojin meringis, dan Jihoon mendengus kesal. Sudah dibilang, Snape tidak akan mentolelir keterlambatan sebagus apapun alasannya!

Mereka berdua harus menjalani latihan Quidditch lagi pagi ini, Daniel memaksa walau Woojin sudah bilang mereka ada kelas Ramuan hari ini. Jadilah mereka berlatih, dan terlambat. Dan _bagusnya,_ (apa kalian tau ini bentuk sarkasme) tempat duduk menyisakan dua bangku terpisah satu sama lain. Jihoon menatap Woojin pasrah, dan mencari tempat duduk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pilihannya jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang luar biasa tinggi –untuk anak seusianya– Ravenclaw. Jihoon berdeham kecil, minta izin. Si pemuda cuma mengangguk dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Jihoon bisa duduk.

"Jangan dekat dekat." Kata pemuda itu tiba tiba. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya heran dan pemuda itu melanjutkan.

"Aku _gay_."

Jihoon melotot kaget dan menggeser pantatnya sejauh mungkin dari pemuda biru itu.

.

"Dia benar-benar mengatakan itu?" Woojin terbahak keras. Jihoon merengut sebelum mengangguk.

"Tidak, kok. Kupikir dia tidak gay." Jawab Minhyun, separuh bingung. Jihoon menoleh kearahnya.

"Hyung, kau meragukan pendengaranku?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Guanlin tidak gay. Dia cuma mau menjauhimu."

Jihoon melotot, jelas-jelas merasa tidak terima. "Kenapa?!"

"Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar idiot." Kata Jinyoung terang-terangan, Daehwi mengangguk malas, membenarkan kata katanya.

Jihoon meringsek maju dan bertanya marah. Matanya menyipit kesal dan pipinya bersemu menahan amarah.

Sejujurnya- dia tampak imut.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku idiot, Bae Jinyoung?"

"Karena kau bau."

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Seongwoo –yang sedari tadi tidak bicara, sibuk dengan Daniel– dan mengeryit.

"Bau?"

Seongwoo mengangguk kalem, tapi tak menjawab. Minhyun yang akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Kau bilang kau terlambat masuk kelas karena latihan Quidditch?"

"Ya." Ujar Jihoon lamat lamat.

"Kau berkeringat, Jihoon-a. Badanmu berbau kurang sedap, Guanlin hanya terlalu sopan untuk mengakuinya dan memilih mengolok dirinya sendiri dengan bilang kalau dia gay." Jelas Minhyun sabar lalu bangkit. Ia ada kelas Herbologi dan hars bergegas kalau tak ingin terlambat.

Jihoon melongo, memandang Woojin.

"Kau- duduk dengan siapa?"

Woojin mengernyitkan kening tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya mengeluarkan jawaban pasti.

"Tidak yakin, tapi aku yakin dia Gryffindor."

"Tidak- jangan tanya. Woojin duduk dengan Gryffindor, dan seperti kalian berdua, Gryffindor ini pasti cukup bebal untuk tidak menyadari bau badanmu, Woojin hyung." Komentar Daehwi kalem.

Jihoon memukul kepala Daehwi setengah main main (setengahnya lagi _tidak_ , dan Jihoon tidak peduli)

"Aku penasaran apa saja yang sudah diajarkan Flower padamu, Lee"

Daehwi Cuma nyengir tak bersalah.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Maybe?**

Thea's:

SO!

You have two choices: Yes or No.

Kalau Yes, aku bakal lanjutin ini, mungkin per-chapternya juga cuma sekitar 2-3k words soalnya cerita ini juga gak bakal banyak konfliknya. Aku gak bisa buat konflik yang berat berat jadi cerita ini juga paling isinya cuma fluff dan lovey-doveynya PanWink.

Ehehehehe.

Cheers,

Theala.


End file.
